Red London Sweeney Todd tale
by Blackwind456
Summary: An adapted version of Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street.


Red London (Sweeney Todd Tale)

Red London (Sweeney Todd Tale) (15+)

(I do not claim to own the characters in this series or the copyright materials that they are in; this is merely fan work in a praising manner of the characters and plot)

Part One: The Barber Returns

The cold fall air whipped at the faces of the two partisans of a small ship slowly sailing to the port of a local Harbor in London. A youthful boy with brown hair an inch over his shoulders perched his hands on the rails of the ship looking at the upcoming sight of the port and the foggy night air. The moon gently moved out of the clouds it's round circular gleam lighting the ship. A gloomy man with a tarnished suit sat on a nearby barrel looking up at the sky.

"I've sailed many a sea and seen many a sight, but there's really no place like London is there sir?" called the boy. There was no response from the gloomy figure.

"Your still young… your pitiful life has yet to experience the true treachery and cruelty of men." Called the man his cold voice almost causing gloom it self.

"How so Mr. Todd?" he said looking over.

"Do you really wish for me to tell you.. Very well I'll tell you a tale, a tale of true cruelty lad and maybe you'll see." Grunted Mr. Todd.

The scene melted as a small villa in London with a lovely garden with a bench was seen. A beautiful woman with a stroller sat at the bench smiling and gently putting her finger in at the small infant it smiling at the sight of its mother.

"_There was once a very renowned barber. He owned a small but quaint shop on fleet street, a marketing town." The chilling voice grunted. _

The beautiful woman smiled as a man with brown hair tied back neatly, walked over and gently kissed her on the cheek smiling and looking down at the infant as he picked it up and held it.

"_The barber. He had a beautiful wife, and a beautiful young child. Together they all lived in that shop making their very living from it." Mr. Todd Bellowed. _

The couple smiled as they took the stroller and walked slowly towards a small building with a charming glass window on the second floor, the light brown coloring of the shop and gorgeous flowers seemed to make it "glow" opposed to the other buildings by it.

A man with a crooked nose and slightly tightened face looked at the Woman carrying the child his face became bright as a small grin came before his face.

"_Another man sought His beauty as well… a pious vulture of the law.." Todd echoed. _

The man walked out from the shadowy ally he was in and walked over to the woman smiling and bowing. His face contorted into a scary smile. He looked at the man next to her and two men grabbed him knocking him on the head and taking him away as the Smiling man walked over to the woman putting his arm on her shoulder.

"_With but a gesture of his claw, Removed the barber from his wife…" _

The scene melted back to the foggy and dark moonlit night on the small ship. Mr. Todd standing looking out at the sea near the boy.

"That is but one example of how terrible this world is. There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it  
and its morals aren't worth what a pin can spit and it goes by the name of London." Mumbled Mr. Todd.

"Hmm it seems we've reached the Port Mr. Todd, I'm sorry we have to depart so soon sir. Might I see you again?" called the boy.

"You might find me if you like….In a small shop on Fleet Street." Mumbled Todd.

"Fleet Street eh?" Said the boy. "I'll be sure to look for you then when I get the chance, oh yes Anthony's the name sorry bout that." He said smiling as he walked off the boat and took off. Mr. Todd merely rolled his eyes as he walked down the small ramp as his feet finally touched the ground.

"Its been to long since these feet of mine have touched ground like this." He said to himself. The cold air gently caressing his face as it passed by. He walked out of the port and walked through a small ally. Rats running and frantically trying to find shelter. Small puddles of water were randomly scattered along the rugged stone walkway that Mr. Todd took.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit! And the vermin of the world inhabit it!" Mumbled Mr. Todd as he walked over small crates and broken pieces on the ground making his way onward. He kept at a brisk pace until he found him self in a grubby villa, green mold growing everywhere, broken windows, and grime everywhere. He stopped before a small shop with a sign above it. "Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies". The shop in question had ugly curtains draped in the window and a small light was on. From the outside a few tables were viable inside. A few various crates were randomly around the shop. Mr. Todd looked around before gingerly turning the doorknob and opening it a small bell ringing.

A woman with frizzy hair curled in some spots rested her arms on the shop counter. Her face pale, with dust on it, as well as her clothes. Five roaches scurried across the ground as Mr. Todd looked in. The woman's face became bright as she looked over at the man.

"A Customer!" she shrieked her face lighting up as she hurled her knife at the counter and rushed over to greet him. "Wait! What's your rush sir what's yer hurry?" she said grabbing his arm.

"I though you was a ghost ha-ha! You gave me quite a fright you did!" she shrieked.

"Alf' a minute can't-cha sit? Sit your self down sit!" she said forcing him down into a chair and walking over to the dusty counter. "Ain't many customers these days.. Hmmm Didja come in for a pie sir?" she rang. pulling an old rock hard cake like item on a tray and blowing the dust off sitting it down on the table. "Bit dusty but it's still something." She said smiling.

Mr. Todd looked at the rock hard dish placed before him and poked his finger at it.

"No one comes in here dearie, not even to inhale..pity. Right you are sir, care for a drop of ale?" She said pouring liquid into a small tin cup and setting it on the table. She walked over to the counter and pulled out a rolling pin and started rolling flour and kneading it with her hands.

"The way the people keep avoidin' you'd a think we'd have the plague, do forgive me if me hairs a little vague." She said continuing to knead and beat the flour with her rolling pin. "Many people'd think it was a treat finding poor animals which is dying on the streets. Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop, but lately all her neighbors cats ave' disappeared. At's what I calls enterprise poppin pussies into pies wouldn't do it ere' in my shop.. Just the thoughts enough to make you sick and I'm telling you them pussy cats is quick!" she said now forming the pie into a circular shape and globing a black liquid into the circle with a ladle. "Not denying times is hard Sir..Much less harder for the worst pies ere' in London. If you dare to take a bite." she said smiling and cracking her pin down on two roaches that scurried up the counter.

Mr. Todd Looked at the woman with a strange face and took the Hard Pie in his hands and bit into it. His teeth felt like they were about the crack and fall out. He spit the pie out in less than a second from when he'd put it in.

"Is that just disgusting? It tastes like it's molting and tastes quite revolting. The worst pies in London those are. Ah sir, better take more than a swig from that bottle. Gonna take more than one sip to drain that taste out then dearie." She said walking over and taking the pie from him.

"Well come along then follow me to the back room ere' and I'll get-cha something better to wash it out." She said opening the door and leading him to a spacious room with blue wallpaper with flower on it as she lit a small lamp and pawed around in one of her cabinets.

Mr. Todd walked over to the window and looked out as he watched the strange woman pawing around. "If times are so rough why don't you rent out that top floor upstairs?" Todd's voice echoed.

The woman turned around and looked up at him.

"Oh, I've tried. But people..they think it's haunted no one'll go near it." She said grinning and pulling out a shiny bottle of gin. "Ere' you go dearie take a nice swig of that." She said handing him a cup. "Something happened up there something not so nice." She echoed. She walked over to him. _"There was once a famous Barber, he was beautiful a proper artist in his own right, but then they transported him for life and he was beautiful." She echoed. "Barker Is' name was Benjamin Barker."_ She said looking gloomy. Mr. Todd set down his cup and looked at her. "What was his crime?" he asked.

"Foolishness." She replied.

The scene melted into a small beautiful villa where the smiling woman and baby were once seen before. But this time the woman wasn't smiling she sat in a room looking out at the window holding her baby. The man with his crooked nose and contorted face looked up at her holding flowers and smiling as she turned away from the window and sobbed.

"_The barber you see, he had this wife. Pretty little thing, all alone with a baby." Echoed The woman's voice._ _"There was this judge ya see wanted her like mad everyday he'd send her a flower but did she come down from her tower?" _The woman looked out sobbing. Then a stoutly man with a big gut and walking stick was seen holding her arm and walking her down the street smiling as she followed him. He led her inside a huge building where people were dancing with masks and she walked in and looked around frantically looking. Then she got a cup of wine and drank sitting down. A man with a mask took it off revealing the crooked nosed Judge as he grinned and walked over to her draping her in his robe as she shrieked. The scene melted back to the room with Mr. Todd and the woman.

"Enough!" shouted Mr. Todd.

"Eh. Then it is you! Benjamin Barker!" she called out.

"My wife Lucy, what ever became of her?" he asked.

"Well after the judge ad' his way with her she ran off home and.. Poisoned her self with arsenic. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me." She said.

"And my daughter?"

"The Judge, he adopted her as his own." She replied. Mr. Todd simply looked down.

"Well can't say times have been to good for you either Mr. Barker."

"No, It's Todd now, Sweeney Todd. That man is dead and I have taken his place."

"Well come along then follow me I have something to show you." She said as she opened the side door and took him outside to the side of the shop. Along the side was a staircase leading to the top floor. She opened the door and lead him in. the inside was dark dusty and moldy but the wallpaper resembled the exact same from where the woman sobbed with her child.

"Well here we are. Now if I can just remember." She sighed walking around then going on her knees pounding the wooden flooring randomly. Sweeney Looked around at the old surroundings of his home. He walked over to a small cradle with a blanket draped over it and pulled the cover off. Inside was a doll the very doll that his child played with.

"Ah! Here it is I knew it ad' to be here somewhere." She called out pounding the floor and taking the wood piece off revealing a small hiding nook in which she pulled out a Red blanket with a lump in it. She unraveled the Lump and a small box was seen. "I found this when I moved in. Coulda sold it but I didn't." she said handing him the box. He opened it as the flash of silver took his eyes. Inside the box were Small blades. Sweeney gingerly took one blade out and flipped it looking into the blade with dark eyes.

"It shines with delight. Can't you see?" Sweeney Muttered. "These precious knives, they are my friends. How I missed your silver glow, your cold touch. You've been gone for years like me." he said smiling and looking into them. "You there my friend." He said looking at another knife and holding it up.

"I'm your friend too Mr. Todd." Echoed Mrs. Lovett From behind him. "If only you knew Mr. Todd." she said. "Always had a fondness for you I did."

"Rest now my friends, you'll soon drip rubies. Precious rubies won't you..My friends." Sweeney Muttered.

"You can move in Here Mr. Todd.." Echoed Mrs. Lovett. Sweeney Looked at his Knifes with greed and looked back at Mrs. Lovett. "Leave me.." he said as she opened the door and walked out.

"At Last my arm is complete again!" he shouted out.

--

_Character Profiles__:_

_Sweeney Todd/Benjamin Barker: _

Originally Benjamin Barker, He was Forcibly taken away from his wife Lucy and his child. He was an accomplished Barber Previously before he was taken away. Some years after his false imprisonment he took under the new persona of Sweeney Todd in order to be with his family and exact revenge upon those who falsely accused him.

_Mrs. Lovett:_

Owner of "Mrs. Lovett's Meat pies" a shop in London, actually the former residence and Business of Benjamin Barker. She seems to know a lot about what happened when he was taken away. She tells him about what happened to his child and wife. She claims her pies are the worst in London and she feels distress about it.

_Anthony: _

A young sailor, who saves Sweeney Todd from the shores. Anthony has a kind personality and listens to Sweeney's story. Not much else is known about him at this point.

_Judge: _

The judge who had his men Take Benjamin Barker away on false charges so he could have his wife Lucy. He invited Lucy over to his Masquerade party where he raped her. He took her daughter and adopted her.

_Lucy Barker_

Lost Her Husband to a corrupt judge, left alone with her baby and raped by that judge. Took Arsenic Poison.

_Part Two: The Contest _

The cold fall air gently sifted through the area of the small shops and buildings of a local park. Anthony was seen with a knapsack and book as he walked over to a bench and sat down reading the dark overcast skies not providing any light for such activities. He paged through the book and then set it on the other side of the bench as he stretched his arms out looking up at the nearest building. The building had white tiles with a hint of age on them. Up at the nearest window a girl sat on chair sewing while looking at the nearby birdcage. Anthony looked up at her and she noticed him as she too smiled.

"Green Linnet bird, Nightingale black bird, how is it you sing?" the girl sang her voice echoing off the walls. "How can you jubilate, sitting in cages, never taking wing?" she continued." While she sang outside her room an old man with a crooked nose looked at a portrait of a woman and picked it up revealing a small looking hole in which he looked in at the singing girl.

"Outside the sky waits, beckoning, beckoning, just beyond the bars." She continued.

"My cage is many rooms damask and dark… and yet you still sing." she sighed looking at the birds and then smiling at the boy outside her window. "Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale black bird.; end me your wings… so I too can fly and leave inside the sky.." she whimpered. She put down her sewing supplies and shut her window.

Outside the home Anthony was still mesmerized by the beauty of the girl who sang to the birds. He walked over to his things and sat down looking up at the empty window. Suddenly an old beggar woman with tarnished garbs and a hat covering her face completely under its over cast shadow, walked towards the bench.

"Alms! Alms! For a miserable woman!" she bellowed walking around with her hands out stretched.

"Ah sir spare some change can ya?" she said holding her hand out. Anthony reached in his pocket and set a shiny penny on her hand.

"Thank you thank you kind sir." She said clutching onto her new prize.

"Excuse me ma'm do you know who resides in that room there?" Anthony asked pointing to the window where the girl was.

"That, that there's the great Judge Turpins owse' that is. His Pretty lil' ward Johanna stays up there she does." The woman said. "But don't go a trespassin there if you value you yer life. Any youth with mischief on his mind will surely loose everything he will." Said the old woman as she walked away. "Alms! Alms! For a miserable woman!" she called.

Anthony looked up at the window smiling. "I'll steal you.. Johanna I'll steal you, do they think that walls can hide you! Even now I'm by your side!" he thought to himself. He kept walking forward past the entrance to the building as the front door opened and the old man with the crooked nose looked out at him. He wore a neck ribbon and wore a regal suit.

"Come here my boy, come." He said gesturing towards Anthony. Anthony looked up at the man not expecting an invitation in. He walked in after the man as he was led into a drawing room.

Inside were a long wall of books and cabinets.

"So lad you're a sailor eh?" the man said.

"Er yes sir. I'm actually kind of lost you see I can't find a certain place I'm looking for and being a sailor it is somewhat embarrassing." Said Anthony.

"Here lad have something to drink." The man said handing him a cup of brown liquid.

"Thank you sir." Anthony replied sipping the drink.

"As a sailor you must be aware of your surroundings and the customs of their culture should you not?"

"Y-yes."

"Ah… The Geisha's of Japan. The harlots of India, Everything you've ever thought about doing with a woman or even dreamed of.. I have here in these books. Would you like to take a look lad?" the man said.

"Er.. I think there's been some mistake." Anthony replied.

"I'm afraid not." The man contorted his face and looked at Anthony. "You gandered at my ward. Sir you gandered." He bellowed.

"I…" Anthony was at a lost for words.

"I'll let you off with but a warning this time but if I should find you anywhere near here again you'll rue the day you set foot near my home." The man said. A stoutly man walked over and grabbed Anthony and threw him out the door making him land on his stomach.

"Judge Turpin gave you the warning next time I'll do more than just bash your pretty face boy." The man said his rat like teeth sticking out as he slashed Anthony on the back with his walking stick then walked in throwing the knapsack back out which landed on Anthony's back causing him to fall. The man walked back in shutting the door.

"Johanna.. I'll steal you away from this and you'll be free at last." Anthony whispered to himself as he walked off whipping the blood off his face with a handkerchief.

Sweeney Todd stood by Mrs. Lovett outside in a small market center. Mrs. Lovett wearing a hat and necklace looking somewhat more dressed up than usual. Sweeney had a nicer jacket on as well.

"He's an Italian fella, shows up er' every Monday." Mrs. Lovett said as they walked into the market town. A stoutly man with a walking stick, walked by Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett. Instinctively he pulled out his trusty blade ready for the kill.

"Now, now love." Called Mrs. Lovett as he put his knife back in his pocket and changed his stance.

They both walked to where a large sum of town people gathered around a small stage with a banner on top reading "Pirelli's Miracle Elixir". A small boy with a drum walked out of the small room on the stage pounding his drum.

"Ladies and gentleman! May I have you're attention pleaseeeeeeee!" he sang out.


End file.
